Building Blocks
by kasey8473
Summary: Leoben goes looking for a child to take to Kara. Season 3. Story complete.


Title: Building Blocks  
Author: kasey8473  
Summary: Leoben goes looking for a child to take to Kara.  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: No disrespect meant to the creators of Battlestar Galactica.  
Notes: Attempting to dig a little deeper here….

* * *

Leoben strolled the streets of New Caprica, unconcerned about the real possibility of attack. If his body was killed, he'd simply download and be back out on his task in a few hours. Besides, he had a few Centurions trailing along after him at a discreet distance. They were far enough back to deter most bits of violence, but there if he honestly needed them. As he walked, he let his gaze linger on the children he saw, especially those who could be three years of age and younger, old enough to walk and reasonably healthy. So many he saw were sick or just not what he was looking for. 

Kara was going to be a mother. He had the story all worked out and in the state she was in, she wouldn't be thinking clearly enough to reason it through. It wasn't like he was going to be lying to her completely. They _had_ been working with her eggs. He thought that one day they might even be able to get the procedure to work. Yes, Kara was going to be a mother whether she wanted it or not. People who weren't around children constantly normally couldn't gauge ages and he somewhat doubted Kara had spent much time with too many children. Because of that alone, she wouldn't be able to see the truth immediately and with the right aged child, could not ask and get an answer.

She was coming along nicely and while they'd hit a few snags here and there -- largely due to her stubbornness -- he believed her ready for this step. He'd broken her down as far as he could with patience, kindness and complete captivity. A tailor made cell. She had nothing but him. By now she was feeling her helplessness to act, for even killing him over and over offered her no escape from him. The out she was used to was not present; she couldn't kill him and be done with their interactions. Sometimes she still resisted, but it was only a matter of time now before she was ready to be fully built up and set upon the path leading to her destiny.

He paused in his strides, watching a little boy playing with a crude toy in the dust. Which sex would be best? He'd given this much thought. Which sex would bring out Kara's memories of her own childhood? Easy really. A girl. A girl introduced now would send her quickly tumbling backwards in memories to when she was a child. Active memory recollection. Leoben knew she was equating the situation between them with her past, even if she didn't realize it. Her behaviors were pointing to it.

She was going to resist the child at first and reject the story. Something would have to happen to the child while she watched her, something that would cause Kara to fear she was like her mother. She needed a reason to prove to herself that she was different, that she was a good caregiver. There was no other way to do this. The girl would have to be hurt. A bump on the head perhaps? He decided to think on that part of the plan awhile longer.

Leoben continued on. Up ahead he saw another child playing, running about more energetically than those others. She had her arms out and looked to be pretending to fly as she ran around the woman sitting with her. She had on a pink jacket and her energy was perfect. His Kara had a similar energy. She would pace the apartment, restless. A fair comparison would be to a wild animal caged. Occasionally, she would do push-ups, sit-ups, and stretches, but a body can only do so much before it rebels. He recalled how she'd done all of those so often in the beginning that she'd made herself stiff and sore. The need for motion had then turned to pacing.

Of course, lately she did more sitting and staring into space than anything. Hence, the need for adding to their family. He didn't need her completely withdrawn, just…open. She had to be open enough to be rebuilt as needed. A child would give her a purpose, teach her that she wasn't what she feared. Her past had not shaped her that way.

We must first confront our demons before slaying them, he thought. Perhaps she would eventually understand that he kept her here out of love; that love for her and her destiny gave him the strength he needed to mold her into who she needed to be to ultimately embrace that destiny. Love helped him to help her face her demons. Love kept him from caving in when he saw her hurting through all of this. He had to be strong for her. Kara had no idea just how much love he had for her.

"Kacey, don't wander off," the woman called as the girl veered away and into the street.

He moved closer, smiling. Kacey. God was smiling on him, giving him the right child to take to Kara. The name was a good one, one that would have Kara wondering if it meant something. The girl had an angelic, innocent beauty to her, with light blond hair and a slightly chubby face. When he was close enough, Leoben crouched down, taking a little stuffed toy from his jacket pocket. Kacey twirled once more and stopped in front of him. She looked over his shoulder at the Centurions, her smile fading, and put a finger in her mouth.

Leoben cocked his head. "Hi Kacey. You look pretty today." He held out the toy, shook it. "Look what I've got for you." The mother was still occupied with her own task. "Do you want it?"

Kacey nodded and came to him, so trusting, so sweet. She took the toy and shook it like he'd done, laughing at the bell jingling inside.

He returned the grin. "You're a very special girl, Kacey."

"Kacey," the mother called, voice tinged with panic. "Where are you?"

Leoben lifted the girl in his arms and stood, shifting her to keep her attention on him and the toy. "You're also blessed by God. You've been chosen to come live with me and with another very special person. She's going to be your new mother and she'll love you more than you can ever imagine. She needs you."

"Kacey!" She'd spotted Kacey with him now. "Oh Gods, please put her down!" She was one her feet and moving forward. "Not my baby! Don't take my baby!"

The Centurions closed in. He turned his back on the child's mother. "Keep the mother back, but do not kill her." He began to return the way he'd come. The woman continued to scream and cry and he kept up a constant, pleasant toned chatter with Kacey. It took time to soothe Kacey and distract her from her mother's wails, but he persisted. Over the next few days, he'd ready her to see Kara. After a few hours of looking at a picture and being told Kara was her mother, perhaps the child herself might even believe it.

He hoped Kacey would smile for Kara on seeing her.

Kara was going to love her. Eventually. Whether she really wanted to or not and then the process of rebuilding Kara Thrace could begin.


End file.
